


Mikan Tsumiki's Despair Disease

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A short story featuring the Danganronpa characters: Mikan Tsumiki & Ibuki Mioda. Based on an unseen scene in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, we finally discover what Mikan was doing with Ibuki in the hospital while being taken care of.





	Mikan Tsumiki's Despair Disease

In the hospital room on Jabberwock Island, Mikan looked down at the sick Ibuki. Mikan had volunteered to take care of the patients that had fallen under the Despair Disease. Her main patient was Ibuki Mioda.  
“Ibuki... So weak and helpless...” Mikan spoke softly.  
Ibuki only panted, smiling weakly. Mikan rubbed her forehead, feeling how hot Ibuki was. Ibuki opened her eyes weakly, her eyes having a bit of a spiral in them. Ibuki had a particular form of the Despair Disease that Mikan diagnosed as the Gullible Disease, which made her for the most part unable to act on her own will and tone down her unique quirks.  
“M-Mikan. Hello.” Ibuki greeted.  
“How do you feel?” She asked.  
“Ibuki feels weak and helpless.” Ibuki raised her hand up to her forehead, saluting Mikan.  
“Do you remember anything?” She asked.  
“Ibuki doesn't remember a thing except her friends!” Ibuki smiled.  
“I see.” Mikan nodded. “Why don't you try and do some sit-ups?”  
“Understood! Ibuki shall do some sit-ups!” Ibuki obeyed.  
She tried to do even just one, unable to, as her body was feeling weak from the disease. Ibuki was sweaty as Mikan watched, herself starting to sweat a little. Mikan as the Ultimate Nurse ignored her condition as she knew her main priority were her own patients. Ibuki fell back on the bed, sweating and feeling pain.  
“Ibuki will keep trying!” She cheered.  
“You can stop now.” Mikan said.  
“Understood! Ibuki will stop!” Ibuki dropped back to the bed fully, panting softly.  
Mikan thought to herself, looking at Ibuki’s body in her hospital gown.  
“D-Do you like me?” Mikan asked.  
“Of course Ibuki likes you. You are my friend.” Ibuki replied.  
“I mean... D-Do you like, like me?”  
“Ibuki likes you.” She smiled. “I'm going to go out for a walk!”  
She tried to get out of bed to go out for a walk.  
“Stay here please.” Mikan requested.  
“Understood!” Ibuki agreed.  
Mikan began to sweat even more, looking at Ibuki’s body, smiling. She crawled on top of Ibuki, kissing her deeply.  
“You will let me use you.” Mikan ordered.  
“U-Understood... Please make me feel better.” Ibuki agreed, unable to use her free will.  
Mikan smiled happily, kissing Ibuki even more. Her mind was slowly changing; unaware she had caught the Despair Disease.  
“Good girl. We’re gonna have fun...” Mikan giggled.  
She slowly pulled off Ibuki’s gown who just watched her, not moving at all.

A while passed as Ibuki was nude and covered in a mixture of hers and Mikan’s sweat. Mikan put her shoes back on smiling and also shaking.  
“H-How was that?” She asked.  
“I-Ibuki... L-Loved it...” Ibuki smiled.  
“You felt almost like...” Mikan began before cutting herself off.  
Her mind started to fill up with memories of her past, including the beloved that she would do anything for. And her name was the Ultimate Despair: Junko Enoshima. She had caught the Despair Disease which in her was the Remembering Disease.  
“... My... Be... Loved...” Mikan drooled a little.  
Ibuki closed her eyes, coughing a little and falling back into a deep sleep.  
Memories flashed through Mikan’s eyes as more and more of being with Junko and obeying her every whim. Mikan smiled a little, giggling.  
“That’s it... I know... I shall do it... J-Junko.” She spoke to herself.  
She giggled more as a plan started to form in her mind of how to please her one true love.  
“Junko... Are you watching me... Are you here with me...?” Mikan looked up at the ceiling, grinning.  
She could only feel Junko’s presence in the air, making Mikan go crazy.  
“S-Say something!” Mikan cried out.  
“... Kill.” Mikan heard a voice, looking around.  
“H-Huh? J-Junko...?” Mikan questioned.  
“Kill... H...” The voice spoke again.  
Mikan blinked, smiling. Unknown to her, Ibuki got out of bed.  
“Ibuki is going out for a walk.” Ibuki said, walking around zombie-like.  
“Kill... He...” The voice said again, though only Mikan was the only one who could hear.  
“Yes... Junko...” Mikan giggled, nodding.


End file.
